1. Technical Field
The inventive concept described herein relates to a redundant storage device, a server system having the same, and an operation method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A micro server is a server class computer based on a system on chip (SoC). A micro server includes a processor module, which is inserted in the body of a micro server system. Typically, the processor module is not vertically stacked along with other processor modules in a rack server such as a rack mount server. The processor module is referred to as “high-density server” in the sense that a lot of servers are inserted and installed in a narrow space. The processor module includes one or more central processing units (CPUs), a memory device, and an operating system. The processor module receives a power supply and inputs, provides outputs, and performs the function of a server. However, if a micro server malfunctions, the data it stores may be lost.